This invention relates to an end effector for handling IC chips and more particularly to a device which can automatically remove an IC chip from its holder.
IC chips are small and delicate. When they are delivered from where they are manufactured to where they are actually incorporated into a device, for example, holders or the like are typically used to protect the individual chips. An example IC holder to which the present invention relates, is shaped like a frame as shown in FIG. 1 such that a generally squarish chip 11 with diagonal protrusions 12 at each corner is securely supported at the center by four tongue-like holding pieces 15 which protrude inwardly from the frame, each compressingly contacting one of these diagonal protrusions 12 of the chip 11.
In order to manually remove IC chips from their holders thus delivered, an operator must simultaneously press and bend the four tongue-like holding pieces 15 to free the chip 11 and then somehow extricate it from the holder. Both the chips and their holders being small, it is a troublesome job to carry out manually.